Astro Projection
by arikiva
Summary: She wakes up one morning in the hospital to see everyone laughing in joy. "Thank god Sakura, you are finally awake from your long coma," but the problem was.. "My name is Hina..ta.." she had replied confused.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you.**

**Summary****: She wakes up one morning in the hospital to see everyone laughing in joy. "Thank god Sakura, you are finally awake from your long coma," but the problem was.. "My name is Hina..ta.." she had replied confused.**

**AN: Just a warning, I intend on making this a dark, twisted and filthy story. Mainly because I do love writing and reading a messed up story line. Contains blood, abuse and swearing. And what's weird is, this story originated from a dream I had. Please enjoy.**

**Astral Projection: an astral interpretation of out of body experience, that assumes the existence of an astral body seperating from the physical body. So basically all in all, your soul travels outside of your body, it usually happens when you are in sleep, on drugs, unconcious or paralysis or different forms of meditation.**

**Astral Projection**

**Where it all begins**

Was this all her fault? Had she done something wrong in her past life to deserve every single bullshit she had recieved? Life was shit, that was certain. Hinata hated her _life_. She scoffed a little as she wiped the little blood that had smeared from her nose to her chin. Hate was an understatement when it came to her father.

The day Hanabi was born and her mother had deceased because of her weak body, Hinata felt like she was left to fend off on her own. Her father must hate her all right, and for what reason? Being born? Given life? The pair of air sacks in her chest don't deserve to have oxygen.

Sniffing a little she wiped the corner of her white sleeve underneath her nose, turning it red. Footsteps were heard walking down the wooden dark halls. _Why does life have to be dark_. She sat in the lonely corner of her room, curtains covering all light that begs to come inside.

She heard Hanabi singing again, the little soft meledy she would hum to with a snow globe. The tweeking and ticking of the two people dancing in the snow globe, and the slow music playing. Like a music box someone would turn the handle slowly, and as they turn it faster and faster, the music would also fasten.

"Do you hate me?" she slowly crawled towards her bedside and sat before her vanity; talking to herself. "Do you hate me?" she repeated to herself again as she stared into her reflection. Licking the pad of her fingers she tried to erase all marks of dried blood from her face and neck. Picking up a red lipstick container, she slowly colored her pale thin lips into a red line. Her lips curved into a small smile as she continued staring into her own eyes.

"Do you like me now?" She whispered. Tears begin to fill her eyes and they started to burn her skin as they fell. A shallow purple bruise resided on her right cheek that was struck by her father.

_To make oneself pretty. To make oneself desired._ She glared at herself. _To make oneself happy.._ Her gaze glossened over as she admired all those she had saw at the pub yesterday. She had snuck away to see people her age. Was that society? Laughing, talking ever so loudly, joking? What even was joking? Was she human..? She didn't think she could possess such a laughter as humans.

Locked away at home most of her long nineteen years of life, she saw hope when she snuck out, only to return back not even an hour later.

Staring at her reflection again, she wiped the makeup off and sat on her bed. Slowly setting herself into the blankets she let the pillows fall over her face, hoping tomorrow would be the blinding white light she wished to see. _Please._ She begged as she held both hands over the place of her heart. _Please god..._

* * *

"Hey Sakura," the pinkette looked over her shoulder at her blonde friend, "What do you think of this dress?" Sakura bit the bottom of her lip and put a hand on her hip.

"Why does it have to be purple, Ino?" Sakura joked as her friend's face started to heat up in anger. Both the gals were choosing prom dresses, Ino of course picked the most frilly princess like dress she could find. Sakura had wanted one too, but none were up to her expectations. A dress like Cinderella's she wished to find. "Why don't we take a break," then her stomach growled, "I'm pretty hungry from searching all day at the mall." The two best friends and rivals laughed and joked as they went towards the food court.

"Chinese sounds good right now," Ino sighed as Sakura's phone started to ring, seriously like the girl practically forgets everything and drops it whenever her phone rings because all of her attention is on that cellular device.

"Oh hey Sasuke," the pinkette chimed to her boyfriend, "You want to talk? About what?" Her smile soon disappeared and a frown took its place. Tears coated her eyes, "W-why? What did I do wrong?" She said slowly and Ino looked at her confusingly, placing hands on her shoulders. Couples passing by took a second to look at the two teenagers.

Closing her phone she glared at Ino, "You told him about that?"

"I-I didn't! I swear!" The blonde held her hands up meaning innocence, "Besides Sakura, you shouldn't be cheating on your boyfriend," she deadpanned. The pinkette was about to wring that pretty little neck of hers.

"I can't believe you. You fucking bitch!" Sakura stormed out of the food court, not watching where she went. Ino could've sworn that steam came out of Sakura's ears, but hey, it wasn't her fault that Sakura had the best of both worlds. A little smile played on her lips; she wasn't evil. Of course not! Ino was a very _real_ woman. She shows her true self _all_ the time unlike her best friend. But does that mean that she still didn't love Sakura? Nope, this was just a lesson for Sakura because karma **is** a pain the in ass. She had it all too good anyways.

Speed dialing her ex boyfriend, again, Sakura hurridly pushed the heavy doors to the outside and put the phone by her right ear.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

Fucking Sasuke not picking up! Sakura crossed the street in anger, stomping loudly as her hills clicked on the cement. A large Ford F-150 smashes right into the pale girl's petite form, making her blood splatter on the pavement as she hit the window, then the ground in front of the car. There, Sakura's eyes laid wide as she panicked but couldn't move. Her body was in too much pain, her jade green eyes looked up at the darkening grey sky and there she begged, "Please don't let me die," and her last breath left her lips. A crowd formed around her as some people screamed for help. In the center with the body of the pinkette, her best friend ran towards her. She cried and held her hand, begging for forgiveness as well.

* * *

She heard voices, like little whispers but she couldn't tell whose voice belonged to who.

**Beep... Beep...**

They all surrounded her, in this pitch black hole with one single little light. She shuddered a little as the whispers grew louder, she could feel the hair at the back of her neck rise a little.

**Beep... Beep.. Beep...**

The air was too thick with tension and fright that she felt herself choking, wrapping her fingers around her neck to squeeze whatever was holding the air in her tracheal tube.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Sakura!" She heard someone yell, "She's awakening!" She heard another person say, but their voice held a tinge of remorse and happiness. More whispers began to erupt and she covered her ears; wishing for this nightmare to go away.

"Thank god Sakura, you're finally awake from your long coma," her eyes finally opened and she winced at the blinding white light. As she tried to adjust to the change, she could hear laughing and cries, voices congratulating one another. An older man stepped up to shake hands with her, the man who had spoken to her. He wore a white thin sweater and aqua green clothing beneath it. His smile was so big that it reached his ears and made his eyes squinty.

"S-s-sak-ura," the girl whispered and stuttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The man asked as he leaned closer to her, not letting go of her tiny hands. She whispered some more and he strained his ears to listen. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he stared at Sakura again. Her skin still pale, her lips void of no color and her eyes still lost of emotions.

"What's wrong Dr. Mizu?" An older woman asked, her face showed a sincere concern for her daughter.

"Nothing, Mrs. Haruno. Nothing," the man took a step back and bowed his head slightly, "I'll leave all of you to catch up."


End file.
